


Unsteady

by JustCallMeJo



Series: Wanna One hospital AU [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Blood, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Pediatrician!daniel, Suicide Attempt, but it doesn’t apply to any of our main boys so don’t worry, doctor!daniel, paramedic!seongwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeJo/pseuds/JustCallMeJo
Summary: Hospital AU. Seongwoo and Daniel as doctor boyfriends with a dash of wanna one members and fluff. And blood. Whoops





	Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> I’m starting a new series! Yay! I hope you’ll like it! I still have writers block but I hope it’s still somewhat good.
> 
> I didn’t proofread so I hope the mistakes won’t bother you too much. All mistakes are mine and I apologise 
> 
> Enjoy!! ;))

“There is so much sugar in that, seriously,” Minhyun complained as Seongwoo devoured the Nutella crepe. The younger was tapping the steering wheel and sipping his healthy smoothie. 

“And?” Seongwoo retorted. 

Minhyun only huffed and continued drinking his smoothie. Seongwoo finished his crepe and pulled out his phone from his paramedic uniform. Daniel had sent him a row of messages complaining about lack of sleep and not enough coffee. They had had long shifts so Seongwoo didn’t blame him. 

He typed out a quick response containing loads of hearts and a cheer up just as the intercom crackled. 

“Ambulance 38, teenage girl, cut to the neck,” the voice rattled an address close to their location. Seongwoo heaved a sigh. It was always extra bitter when a child was the victim. 

“Let’s go,” Minhyun said and started the engine, handing his half finished smoothie to Seongwoo. As they switched on the lights and raced through the streets, the older took a sip of the healthy snack. 

“Eugh, this tastes like grass,” he complained. 

“Don’t like don’t drink,” Minhyun retorted. Seongwoo rolled his eyes again. 

They reached the apartment complex relatively quickly and brought the stretcher with quick steps up the stairs. 

“I hat stairs,” Minhyun huffed as they stood in front of the door. 

Seongwoo knocked. 

“Paramedics!” He called. 

“Come in!” A frantic muffled voice shouted back. Seongwoo frowned and opened the door, relieved that it was unlocked. 

“Call out,” Seongwoo raised his voice slightly. 

“In the bathroom, here, please hurry,” he could identify that it was probably a teenaged girl who was calling for them. 

Minhyun took the lead through the narrow hallway and they reached what looked to be a bathroom. 

Inside they found two girls. They couldn’t be more than fifteen (15). One of them, the one who had called out was leaning over the other, pressing a towel to the cut on the other’s neck. The towel was soaked in blood, the girl’s bloody hands shaking as she tried to keep a stable grip. 

“Please help,” she begged as she looked up at them with tears in her eyes. She was wearing a school uniform, blood splatters staining the pure whiteness of her shirt. Her dyed blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail. The other who was lying on the floor had grey sweatpants and a white T-shirt on with some kind of text Seongwoo couldn’t read because of the blood. Her black shortly cut hair was wet with blood. 

Minhyun kneeled down first on the cramped bathroom and started taking the girls pulse and vitals quickly. 

Seongwoo crouched down next to the scared girl. 

“Hi, could you tell me your name?” He asked softly. The blonde looked up at him. 

“My name’s Areum,” she replied. 

“Hi Areum, I’m Seongwoo and this is Minhyun,” he introduced. “What’s her name?” He continued gently and nodded to the dark haired girl on the floor. She looked to be unconscious by now but Minhyun’s hand gesture told him that she was still alive. 

“Her name’s Hyebin,” Areum said with fondness and fear lacing her voice. 

“Okay,” Seongwoo nodded. “I’m going to take over from you now, alright?” Seongwoo explained as he shrugged his jacket off and bundled it up, shivering as he was only in a black t-shirt now. 

“Okay,” Areum whimpered. Seongwoo placed his hands over hers and counted down. 

“3, 2, 1,” he remained calm and quickly put pressure on the wound when Areum removed her hands. Seongwoo motioned for her to get up and move out of the way as they switched positions. 

“How are we looking?” Seongwoo asked Minhyun. 

“Vitals are not good, pulse is weak, breathing ragged. Her throat may be clogged up with blood, web can’t be sure,” Minhyun relayed. 

“I’m gonna check the wound,” Seongwoo pursed his lips and leaned closer to Hyebin’s neck, removing the jacket. A stream of blood spurted out of the wound, hitting his cheeks and shirt. Seongwoo quickly put pressure on the wound again, sputtering from the blood on his face. 

“She’s losing too much blood, we need to move,” Minhyun said urgently and packed up his equipment before lowering the stretcher. 

“Areum, could you help?” Seongwoo requested. The girl nodded. Minhyun and Areum took a hold of Hyebin and lifted her into the stretcher, Seongwoo trying to keep his grip. The wound was very wide and required a lot of pressure on her entire neck. 

Minhyun raised the stretcher and strapped Hyebin in, Seongwoo swiftly hopping onto it, straddling Hyebin’s stomach to keep the pressure firm. 

“Let’s go,” he spoke. 

~

They managed to get down the stairs with effort and help from Areum. Seongwoo was brought into the back of the ambulance, still straddling their patient and keeping the pressure. 

“Please let me come with!” Areum pleaded as Minhyun was about to close the doors. The younger paramedic hesitated. 

“What’s your relation to her? We really shouldn’t let you if you’re not family,” he told her. 

“She’s my girlfriend,” Areum stated bravely and Seongwoo allowed a small smile. 

Minhyun also cracked a wry grin. 

“Okay, hop on in.”

~

Seongwoo’s hands were cramping like never before and his arms were trembling. 

“Are you okay?” Areum asked, concerned as they hurried through the roads. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Could you check her pulse for me, just grab the wrist,” Seongwoo asked softly. 

Areum complied. 

“It’s very slow,” she explained. Seongwoo sighed through his nose. 

“She’ll be okay, right?” The blonde asked suddenly. 

Seongwoo gave her a smile, but he wasn’t sure exactly what it meant. 

~

The ambulance came to an abrupt stop, Seongwoo almost toppling over. The door was ripped open and Jisung came into view. 

The other door opened as well and there was Minhyun. Behind them Seongwoo got a glance of Daniel. He smiled in relief despite everything. 

Areum jumped out before Minhyun and Jisung pulled the stretcher out. 

“Hey there Jisung-hyung,” Seongwoo greeted as cheerily as he could. 

“Hi Ong,” the older snorted softly and they started rolling him in to the ER. Daniel came up to them and placed a reassuring hand on the small of Seongwoo‘s back to support him. 

“You’re doing great, babe,” the pediatrician said, words soothing. Seongwoo knew he looked like a mess, blood staining his clothes and skin. 

“Obviously,” he joked. Daniel squeezed his hip fondly. As they entered the ER it seemed to be pretty empty. Sungwoon and Jaehwan filling out charts by the counter and some nurses milling about. Jaehwan and Sungwoon looked up as they rolled in, eyes widening in surprise and concern, but also curiosity. 

“Need help?” Sungwoon called. 

“Yes please,” Jisung huffed out as they jogged into the trauma room. Minhyun broke off and stopped Areum from following them. 

“Areum-ssi, you will have to wait in the hall,” Minhyun explained and started leading her away. 

“What do we have?” Jaehwan asked as he and Sungwoon entered after putting on gloves. 

“Female, around 15 years old, deep and extensive cut to the neck, it will explode with blood if pressure is removed,” Seongwoo relayed. “Her name is Hyebin.”

“Okay, babe lets get you off her then,” Daniel frowned and started gathering supplies. Seongwoo nodded gratefully. His arms were spasming and the feeling of dried blood on his person was highly unpleasant. 

Jisung and Jaehwan started taking her vitals when Sungwoon issued the quest to get Seongwoo off their patient. 

“Right, you let go on three and I’ll take over,” the small male said and counted. Seongwoo removed his jacket quickly and blood splattered upwards, hitting his arms before Sungwoon bandaged the wound tightly to stop the blood. Seongwoo jumped off her and his legs gave in, Daniel catching him around the waist and pulling him upright. Seongwoo was careful not to put his hands on his boyfriend so he wouldn’t smear blood anywhere. 

“We’re heading into surgery, Niel-ah c’mon,” Jisung called and Daniel gave Seongwoo a small smile, the older leaning forward to press a kiss to Daniel’s soft lips. 

“Good luck,” he whispered and they separated, Daniel following the others who hurried down the hall. 

Seongwoo heaved a great sigh and left the trauma room, arms shaking. He walked unsteadily towards the changing rooms and locked himself in the bathroom. He avoided his reflection and started scrubbing away the blood, pulling off his shirt. 

When he was clean he went into the changing room and opened Daniel’s locker which he had the combination to. He stole the purple hoodie out of it and pulled it onto himself, the soft material looking huge on him. He also switched his pants for a pair of black jeans. Seongwoo breathed in Daniel’s scent and gathered his strength to walk out again. 

He got his hands to stop shaking and then headed for the waiting area. Areum was sitting in a corner, having washed off the blood from her skin. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a white long sleeved shirt now. Probably one of the nurses who had lended it to her. 

Seongwoo walked up to the blonde. 

“Is she okay?” Areum asked immediately. 

“She’s in surgery so you’ll have to wait a bit more,” he told her cautiously and sat down next to the girl. 

She started breaking into tears. Seongwoo pulled her into a hug and hushed her. 

“It’s all my fault,” the girl sobbed. “She’s been so depressed. Her parents aren’t supportive and neither are the people at school. She’s been home sick for a few days and I should’ve checked up on her earlier, maybe then she wouldn’t have tried to kill herself,” she sobbed. Seongwoo’s heart broke. 

“It is not your fault. I know it must be hard for her and for you but you have each other, right? You’ll always have each other. So try and find happiness in you two together instead of finding sorrow in other people that really don’t matter in the end. Her parents will come around I’m sure,” Seongwoo told her confidently. “Hand me your phone,” he requested when she calmed down. Areum complied. He quickly typed in his number. 

“If you and Hyebin ever need help or someone to talk to or just somewhere to go, call me,” he gave her a smile. She looked at him, astonished. 

“Are you together with that doctor from before? The one with the sand-colored hair?” She asked suddenly. Seongwoo’s cheeks felt warmer but he offered her a smile. 

“Yes I am,” she lit up slightly at those words. 

“Now come on, I have some people I want you to meet.”

~

Seongwoo led Areum to Daehwi’s and Guanlin’s room. He knocked before opening the door after getting a ‘come in’.

“Seongwoo hyung!” Daehwi exclaimed, bright smile lighting up the room. Seongwoo noted that Jihoon, Woojin and Jinyoung were all in the room. It was visiting hours after all. 

“Hey, I have someone I’d like you to meet,” he moved aside and pulled Areum forward. “This is Areum. Her girlfriend is having surgery right now and I thought she could use some company,” he said with a smile and saw how the blonde blushed at his words, probably expecting some disgusting comments. 

“Oh, of course! She can hang with us!” Daehwi smiled again. The other boys nodding in agreement. Areum looked up at them shyly and confusedly. 

“Great! Areum, this is Daehwi, Guanlin, Jihoon, Woojin and Jinyoung,” Seongwoo introduced them as he closed the door and walked her inside. She hesitantly took a seat next to Jinyoung. 

“How old are you?” Guanlin asked curiously, fiddling with his hospital bracelet. 

“I’m born 2001,” she said. 

“Oh Guanlin and I are also born 2001,” Daehwi spoke up. Areum smiled slightly and asked the others for their ages. 

Suddenly Daehwi broke into a coughing fit, Seongwoo hurrying over to pull him upright, Jinyoung also standing worriedly. The fit passed after a few seconds, Seongwoo lowering the younger down again. Areum looked at her same aged new friend worriedly. 

“Cancer,” Daehwi offered her with a small smile. Seongwoo proceeded to take his vitals and Jinyoung stepped over to hold his boyfriend’s hand, a frown on his face. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Areum said. Daehwi waved her off. 

Seongwoo finished checking and gave Daehwi some water. 

“Thanks hyung,” the younger drank the water and put the cup on the table next to his bed. Seongwoo only nodded and walked over to Guanlin to take his vitals as well and check on the stitches. The youngest had just had an operation for his tumor and was getting better each day. 

“You’ll probably get to go home soon,” Seongwoo smiled at the youngest and grabbed his hand. 

“Oh that’s good,” Guanlin returned the smile and gave Seongwoo’s hand a squeeze. 

Seongwoo walked back to Daehwi’s side. 

“Don’t worry, Daehwi-yah, these idiots will still visit you after Guanlin’s back home. And you’ll have me and Niellie and Jisung. I can even get Jaehwan and Sungwoon to sing some songs for you if you get bored. Minhyun can even mix up some healthy smoothies for you to drink,” the oldest in the room teased. Daehwi gave him a thankful smile. 

“Thanks hyung,” he said and Seongwoo gave the young boy a hug, although a careful one as he felt how fragile Daehwi’s body was. 

“Okay. Take care of Areum boys, I’ll be back when Hyebin gets out of surgery,” Seongwoo promised before leaving. 

~

He wandered around for a while until he settled for waiting in the reception. 

Jisung found him not long after to inform him that Hyebin was out of surgery and doing okay. She had been moved to a room on the kids floor where Daehwi and Guanlin had their room. 

Seongwoo thanked him and hurried to Areum. 

She was laughing and enjoying her time with her new friends when he arrived. He brought her out of the room after Daehwi made her promise to visit again and again and to bring her girlfriend next time. Seongwoo was happy Areum and Hyebin would have some supportive friends from now on. 

After letting Areum into the room he left again to head over to the reception. He found Hyebin’s chart and personal information and called her parents as it was protocol. They sounded genuinely worried so he knew Hyebin and Areum would be okay. 

“Go home Seongwoo-yah,” Sungwoon appeared after the younger hung up the phone. “You look like you’ll keel over anytime.”

Seongwoo heaved a sigh but agreed. 

~

He crashed into bed after removing his jeans the second he entered their apartment and fell asleep immediately. 

He was awoken a while later when Daniel snuck into bed, his arms coming to rest around Seongwoo’s waist, his grip firm and reassuring. 

“Is that my hoodie?” He asked after nuzzling his boyfriend’s neck. Seongwoo hummed sleepily. 

“It suits you,” Daniel whispered into his ear and kissed the constellation on Seongwoo’s cheek. The older turned to kiss Daniel properly on the mouth as he tangled their legs together. Daniel was shirtless and warm so he snuggled back into his boyfriend’s chest. 

“Let’s sleep,” Seongwoo slurred and gave Daniel one last kiss before falling back into dreamland, the warmth of his boyfriend surrounding him completely and keeping him safe.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts for this universe please tell me in the comments and I’ll see what I can do :))) If you liked it leave kudos and comment! I rly appreciate your comments guys!!! <333


End file.
